reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animeman7890
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Who Are You to Judge? page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Recent edits In the past hour you have broken a couple of our rules, so I strongly suggest you read our policy, so this doesn't happen again. Thank you. --Anon talk 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : You should also take look at this policy. --Anon talk 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Well Bleachers Hope could count, as the DLC Liars and Cheats unlocks a Poker Table in the area :: The DLC category only belongs on articles dedicated to the DLCs, and not in all the articles the DLCs affect. --Anon talk 05:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah i see, sorry about that. But why were the catergories around the Four Horses removed, they do fit into all those categories ::: The "Four Horses" do fit into those categories, but not directly. The "Undead Nightmare" and "Redemption DLC" categories are covered with the Mythical Creatures category, and instead of adding the Transport category, a more specific category should be added, like Redemption Transport or Undead Nightmare Transport (doesn't exist yet). --Anon talk 05:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: But they are specifically for transport Re: Pictures Our policy is, that we only cover in-game information and images. So we don't include real-life images in the articles. --Anon talk 21:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm now 99% sure you're achievement boosting (mainly because you add a single category with each edit, when you can add them all at once), if you don't stop you will be blocked. --Anon talk 05:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize doing so was wrong : If you would read the categorization policy, you'd know that that those categories don't belong in those articles. --Anon talk 05:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : : I did, its just I have a very bad memory. : : Can i at least do so when it comes to pictures. I posted six picture on Rare Guns and it only counted 3 of them. Re: MrGrave25 > So when are you on? im trying to get a hold of a few trophies too It varies, but I'm generally on a few times a week. Typically on Saturday evening (U.S. Eastern time), often on Friday or Sunday late afternoon/early evening, and sometimes on a weeknight. I'm open for any game mode (I like 'em all). Lately I've been doing a lot of FFA, Gang matches, and Stronghold, working on golden guns and other challenges. For trophies, I'm missing three of the gambling trophies, the Undead Overrun and Land Grab ones, the Advanced co-op kill chain, and several others. 2ks4 05:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) i just need the Land Grab and Poker Ace, but wouldnt mind helping Animeman7890 05:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I need help with a few trophies, could you help me please my psn is toughy_94 I will be happy to as soon as the network is back up Animeman7890 16:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well the network is back up, i will definately be on on Saturday at 10 am pacific time. send me a message Animeman7890 18:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i'm herbert moon! Dude it's me, DennisWilles. How are you? Please tell me you didn't buy an xbox or something, because some of my friends did. i hope the playstation network will be back online next week or maybe tomorrow, remember, we still need to get some trophies.. see you, have a nice week DennisWilles 20:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Dennis, heck no will never buy and Xbox. Yeah me too, un the meantime i have been collecting trophies from my other games ive been meaning to get, killed 53,000 infected in Prototype and now working on inFamous. Im ready to get more titles onces the network is back up Also, how did you find me? Animeman7890 02:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That was pretty easy. I was looking for my name in google( my real name is "Dennis Willis" and found your "achieve everything gang"-page (we still need members!) ah come one, the PSN is working in the US at the moment but not in Europe.. DennisWilles 08:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not working were I live for some reason, so lets hope its up next week Yeah we need more members Animeman7890 15:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not? It should actually work in the whole US.(take a look at the official playstation blog) Did you download the new firmware? DennisWilles 16:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Doubt it, how do i do that Animeman7890 16:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) in "settings" the first option should be "system update". DennisWilles 16:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Will do Animeman7890 16:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) tell me if it works. DennisWilles 17:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) YAHOOOOO!!!! Animeman7890 17:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) lucky guy.i guess europe has to wait until tomorrow. don't even think about getting kingpin without me! DennisWilles 17:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I wont, and probably wont start playing RDR till next week, still need to complete inFamous Animeman7890 17:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me of something. Are you buying L.A. Noire? DennisWilles 17:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It is on my to get list, but im saving my Gamestop points for the new inFamous 2 game Animeman7890 18:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) is inFamous a good game? looks like a GTA with superpowers to me. DennisWilles 20:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Its not like that (not to mention he cant sit in a car without it exploding). It is a really fun game, and i like to play it on hard. Its better than Prototype mainly because the side missions in Prototype were terrible. Animeman7890 20:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) YAHOO 100% COMPLETION ON inFAMOUS!!! Animeman7890 03:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) congratulations. i've heard we will have the choice to download 2 of 5 games if the store is back online, though i don't think they are "real" games. DennisWilles 16:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) awwww, i wish they would just give us $20 in store credit to buy the DLC to games we have Animeman7890 16:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) nice idea but the playstation network has 100 million members, that would mean a loss of 2 billion dollars for sony. i guess they will give us playstation minis like angry birds. DennisWilles 16:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Its highly unlikely all of the store credit would be used at once. yeah true, games one would normally never play in the first place Animeman7890 16:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) did you sign up at the psn yesterday? it tells me "MrGrave25 - Last sign in: 28 days ago" DennisWilles 16:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :cries: it has been that long hasn't it. I tried yesturday but my password wouldnt work anymore, so i sent an email to the Network for a Password Change and didnt get the form to do so till just an hour ago. So probably wont be on till friday Animeman7890 16:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) i had to change my password while logging in the psn. i bet we suck at rdr now, i mean we haven't played like a month. by the way, i won't be here friday. but you're online saturday as well, ain't you? DennisWilles 17:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes we probably do, but i better still have my Golden Guns Yeah i most likely will be on on Saturday, same time? Animeman7890 17:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) can't wait to snipe some miners with my golden rolling block.. same time, i'll try to get some people for kingpin until saturday. did you ever see somebody owning the title "royalty"? DennisWilles 17:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sweet and no i have not Animeman7890 18:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) it's the title of getting a royal flush in poker and that's quite impossible. we already got 2 people for kingpin(in just 1 hour), i hope you don't mind they're both german. saturday we should have more than enough guys to do kingpin and pokerace. DennisWilles 18:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I dont care where they are from, as long as we can get that trophy, could they also help with Pa-pa-pa Poker Ace? Oh yeah now i remember that one, yes i know they come up with some impossible tasks Animeman7890 18:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) i mean they probably ain't able to understand english, but they know what to do for the trophy. i think so but pokerace takes a lot of time.. i was just online today for some minutes and saw somebody riding a warhorse in free roam, how is that even possible? DennisWilles 18:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the DLC opens it up now for Free Roam Animeman7890 18:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) maybe the golden gun DLC does the same? that would mean a golden cattleman in multiplayer and that would mean every single gun golden! DennisWilles 18:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be sweet Animeman7890 19:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that the store is still unavailable. however, i gotta go. see you saturday DennisWilles 19:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) TTUL, also if you write back, could you make it in another message, this one is getting kind of long Animeman7890 00:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) british jewish catholic homosexual elite sorry for the title. the welcome back bundle is ridiculous! i mean every single country in the world gets the same games(including inFamous) but Germany doesn't. we get "hustle kings" instead of inFamous or Dead Nation. i hope my US account will be able to download InFamous.. DennisWilles 14:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) wait hold on, one can download inFamous for Free as an im sorry gift? Where do i get the "welcome back bundle?" Animeman7890 21:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) you'll get if the store is back up. you'll have the choice to download two of them: *LittleBigPlanet *Dead Nation *WipEout HD/Fury *Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty *inFamous And we'll get 30 days playstation plus membership. DennisWilles 07:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) back up? Also never heard of this Plus Membership. hmmm what to chose, need to do some research on Dead Nation Animeman7890 16:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) back up was the wrong word, I meant if the store is available again. Dead Nation is some kind of zombie kill game in aerial view. I guess I choose Little Big Planet and, if possible, inFamous. as far as I know the plus membership gives us the possibility to buy special things in the store. DennisWilles 17:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, and where is the free games to download? Animeman7890 18:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) we can't download them yet, the playstation store is under maintenance. do you have multiple psn accounts? if yes, you are probably able to download them all! DennisWilles 18:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) No just one, but i dont want them all, already own the main one i could want, have no interest in LBP, so just have to decide from the remaining 3 Animeman7890 18:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) do you like racing games? DennisWilles 18:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) They are always fun, especially when destruction is involved Animeman7890 18:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) if so, take wipeout HD fury, it looks like a funny racing game. why do you have no interest in little big planet? DennisWilles 18:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Not a real fan of point a to b games (except racing or demolition games), always prefer an open world game style Animeman7890 18:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah but really good open world games are hard to find.. what is your favorite game ever?(console doesn't matter) DennisWilles 19:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) TWISTED METAL!!! I have every game Animeman7890 19:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i've actually never heard something about that game before, is it a ps3 game? DennisWilles 19:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) watched the gameplay..reminds me of vigilante 8(some awesome ps1 game) what was your first console? DennisWilles 19:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Because Vigilante 8 was based off of Twisted Metal, as TM is a PS only game. my first consol was an N64. i was an angry kid in my youth, and my parents made a deal with me if i didnt get into a fight for 60 days they would get me it. oh did that take willpower Animeman7890 20:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) aw, don't mention the old times, just playing pokemon or something and don't worry about life.. however, are you ready for saturday? kingpin and pa-pa-poker ace will take a lot of time. DennisWilles 10:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready, soon we will have all the trophies in the game Animeman7890 01:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You might be interested in this http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JoePlay/L.A._Noire_Giveaway Animeman7890 03:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) "Open only to entrants in the United States and the United Kingdom" i'm getting the game tomorrow anyway, but thanks for the information. all right, see you tomorrow. DennisWilles 14:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) there there you xenophobic shop keeper. Tell me how it goes, i wish to get that game myself when it goes down in price Animeman7890 16:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) got it for 49 bucks but i still need to charge my controller.. it's singleplayer only but that shouldn't matter. the funny thing is, there is a RDR easter egg in the game. DennisWilles 12:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, how did you get it so cheap. Nope that never matters lol I will be on in an hour Animeman7890 15:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) got a good local store here. i actually couldn't imagine rdr without multiplayer. do you know alan harper from two and a half men? he is in the game as a minor character. DennisWilles 20:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh the horror lol Animeman7890 05:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about today, my sister forced me into a run that lasted must longer than i thought, then a tennis match. i didnt get to my game until 3 Animeman7890 03:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) nevermind, i hadn't that much time anyway. But you're here friday, right? DennisWilles 04:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but i wont be on till at least 11am Animeman7890 04:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) So are we going to go after the Gattling challenge? Animeman7890 04:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) i think so. and try to get kingpin and pokerace, again.. DennisWilles 08:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if we will ever get those trophies. also time for a new list Animeman7890 23:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You're an angry and a feck-ugly man, but not a bad one that should be the perfect title! and i still need the 50k posse points trophy..and 100% in undead nightmare. and we can't achieve everything because of that sucky royal flush challenge! DennisWilles 06:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I can help with the 50k, i practically did that one all by myself Yeah i know, but we can sure try and get all we can Animeman7890 13:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) how long did that take? I mean 50k is quite a lot.. sorry i can't log in at the moment 15:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) About an hour. all i did was play Pike's basin over and over then invited someone into my posse Animeman7890 15:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) my biggest problems are the challenges in undead nightmare..i need to kill 5 burning undeads with 1 dead-eye meter. 19:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Phosphrous Bullets, a large magazine, and a lot of Zombies. It should pass it. Animeman7890 19:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) the main problem is that they die before they all burn. however, i need to sleep now, i got an exam tomorrow.. 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know, thats why get a large crowd of them, much higher chances Animeman7890 20:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The ending of L.A. Noire is so sucky, you won't believe it.. 15:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) awww what happened? Animeman7890 15:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i think i shouldn't tell you, i don't like spoiling people. 18:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) eh i will find out my own way, amazing the vids they post on youtube Animeman7890 19:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) all right i'm telling you. The main character dies(greetings from RDR). But that's not the problem, at your funeral the biggest fag in the game is giving a speech. And lastly: The main character turns out to be an antihero, he killed innocent people during the war and he is actually responsible for every case you're solving in the game. DennisWilles 19:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) interesting Animeman7890 20:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry it's almost impossible to understand if you didn't play the game. Do you remember why John Marston died? Or why he had to die? DennisWilles 20:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) a corrupted BOF agent Animeman7890 20:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) there you go. same with l.a. noire, corruption everywhere. i think rockstar wants to send us a message. btw there is a very sucky trophy in the game, suckier than kingpin maybe. "drive every car in the game". Do yu know how cars looked in the 40s? There is no difference between them! DennisWilles 20:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) reminds me of the upgrade one needs to get from "collect every car in the game" for The Saboteur. Took me awhile. Animeman7890 21:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) So what time should i be on tomorrow? Animeman7890 05:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) i'll be online the normal time. DennisWilles 14:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) K, but i wont be on till at least 11 or 12, about 1-2 hours from usual Animeman7890 15:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So did you get the "Kill 5 zombies while they are on fire"? Animeman7890 16:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) didn't play rdr yet, still need to get l.a. noire platin. got 85 of 95 cars..and afterwards i need the need for speed platin trophy, tough thing. DennisWilles 17:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Same with what im doing with Merc 2, have a habit of using cheat codes so despite beating it i have yet to get most of the trophies Animeman7890 17:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) did you ever use cheats in rdr? DennisWilles 17:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) After i already beat it, just wanted to see how they worked. They are worthless in RDR. Ive earned them all from the Social Challenges, still ticked that cheats earned from those still lock everything out. Animeman7890 17:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) i've tried using the endless dead-eye cheat to prevent john marston's death.. what i really missed in rdr was a radio station! DennisWilles 17:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Radio Station? Animeman7890 23:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So what should we try to obtain tomorrow? Animeman7890 05:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) it's your choice, we found out a nice glitch during a poker game yersterday. what game did you pre-order? DennisWilles 09:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) inFAMOUS 2. Well we still need to kill each other 100 times with a gatling Animeman7890 16:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) what is the release date of infamous 2? i need to play infamous 1 first. DennisWilles 21:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) June 7th, cant wait great game, highly recommended Animeman7890 21:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I wont be on until 11 my time (an hour later) Animeman7890 17:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) i am very sorry i wont be online today, it's my grandmas 70th birthday and it's gonna take a while.. but what about this thursday? we have a holiday here(i have no idea what the english name is) but you should have the same holiday. DennisWilles 18:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry school full day on thursday, my holiday is on monday. good thing too, i wasnt online all day either. the time i got on my dad took me to see the new Pirates movie and didnt get back till well after 2. also hope your gma had a great bday Animeman7890 06:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) memorial day? we have fathers day on thursday. it's getting rather hot here, up to 36 degrees. i didn't watch it yet, was it good? hope we'll get kingpin and pokerace before inFamous 2 is there DennisWilles 16:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) it was alright, me too Animeman7890 03:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well my game is already paid for, all i need to do is pick it up when its out. ooo cant wait Animeman7890 01:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You wont believe this, i just did a check up on the Kingpin trophy, and it would appear you cant even be facing a posses as they count as 1 character. Seriously without teaming up this is completely impossible Animeman7890 04:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) so we basically need 8 different people in 8 different posses? i bet you a billion dollars no one did that trophy on his own. let me guess, the 8 people need to have the dlc to count as enemies, do they? DennisWilles 14:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) gladly no, one just needs the DLC to start the match. but i do have a plan i want to try out, but will need at least two other people to help. Its a longshot, but if it works we will all get that blasted trophy once and for all. Also new list Animeman7890 15:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm interested! Hey I really admire that you are trying to get every single achievement in this game. I myself am also working on several golden guns and titles at the moment. However I cannot seem to get the "Kingpin" Trophy I would appreciate your assistance, and perhaps we could both help each other get this incredibly hard trophy. My PSN Tag is Bellic_GSM Thank you! i'm adding you as well DennisWilles 15:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I will be on on Saturday 10 am pacific time Animeman7890 16:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) where were you? Will be on Sunday same time Animeman7890 01:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) red drunk redemption we can ask the guy above my post and probably leo or the british guy. is inFamous 2 single and multiplayer? DennisWilles 16:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I believe it is solely singleplayer, but there could be something in the form of multiplayer. i have heard one can make levels and have others play them. So far that is the only form of multiplayer i know of Animeman7890 16:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) what about the running time of infamous 1? up to 20 hours? i hate it if games are finished after 3 hours or something. DennisWilles 18:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) At least, especially if you play the side missions and attempt to gain all the collectibles Animeman7890 18:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention you need to at least play it twice to play all the missions, you can either be a good guy or a bad guy Animeman7890 00:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) can't wait to get 1 and 2.. wait..the playstation store is online! okay i'll try to get infamous now.. DennisWilles 07:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) the infamous 2 demo is great! DennisWilles 11:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i know, so cant wait to get the full game Animeman7890 13:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) sadly the demo closes automatically after 1 hour, it's awesome to grind through the streets. DennisWilles 15:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) just downloaded the Demo, gaaa cant wait to get my hands on it in just 4 more days!!! Animeman7890 06:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i prefer the good powers, blue looks better than red you? DennisWilles 09:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) what can i say, can you resist her? http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Nix my weakness to evil women will get me killed one of these days lol Animeman7890 14:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i gotta thank you for telling me about this game, it's just pure awesomeness. can't wait to play the first part. by the way, what about today? DennisWilles 15:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes it is, i just wish they kept Cole's original voice a bit busy today, i just hope my plan works tomorrow Animeman7890 16:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i hope so either, we need that kingpin trophy before infamous 2 is here. did you play assassins creed? DennisWilles 16:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do, i have gained all the trophies for AC2. However i returned it after playing, i do not have Brotherhood, but do plan to get it. Also do you play BioShock 2, there are a lot of trophies i could use some help in getting with their multiplayer function. Animeman7890 16:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) bioshock 2? i've heard about the game but i do not own it. i still need to get a lot of games but i'm not a rich guy, you know how it is. DennisWilles 16:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) YES! i'm downloading infamous 1 right now, i love the welcome back stuff. 90 minutes left..can't wait! you gotta get wipeout hd, it's awesome. DennisWilles 19:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) neither am i, bought this game at gamestop for $8 about that, where do i go to download the free "sorry we got hacked" package Animeman7890 03:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) if you click on the store(you have to try it like 100 times because some error appears) you should see "welcome back" just above the list with demos, designs, games and so on. okay it's time for me to play infamous, getting all the trophys in 3 days might be hard. DennisWilles 06:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) gaaa danget, my dad is forcing me to see my sister run so i most likely wont be back in time today. key word being forcing see if you can get ahold of the guy above and see what you guys can do. My plan i was going to do was to have at least a group of five people, one activates the land grab and kills the four other people. Three of the people change the free roam and then you invite them back in (i dont want to do all four because im not sure if the Land Grab will end if there is no one left in that session). Just keep doing that until you have reached 8 kills. I hope that due to leaving the session and reappearing it will consider the player a different player. Its worth a shot. Tell me how it goes, i know the next few hours are gonna be a real pain and hope to hear the good news when i get back Animeman7890 16:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) sadly the guy isn't here and i have nobody else to play with. the other people in free roam are unreliable, you know that. to your plan: i've never thought about that, it might work but the problem is, inviting people takes a lot of time(connection lost and all that shit). that means all the guys need a speaker and have to know the plan. however, i have to go, i'll be online at 1 pm pacific standard time, maybe you'll be back then. if not, i see you tomorrow. DennisWilles 18:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) btw: you have to download DEAD NATION as one of the welcome back games, it's awesome, it has trophys and we can play it multiplayer. DennisWilles 18:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I will see, just downloading WipeOut and trying to get the online trophies for Bioshock 2 multiplayer Animeman7890 01:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) so what are we doing today? we could try to get kingpin or, OR we play wipeout. i have to collect every blast shard in infamous? that's harder than kingpin! DennisWilles 13:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) actually it isnt that hard, especially since you can use an echo location to find them, and this really helps too http://images.wikia.com/infamous/images/5/59/Infamousmap.png best stradigy to do is only seek them after you have the city up and running, so best to search Neon before playing the mission "There will be Blood" we definatlly need to get more reliable people to help us with that trophy Animeman7890 22:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) This is my 100th day contribution!!!! Animeman7890 02:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot for that map, it's really useful! 100 days? congratulations, that's quite a lot, is there one for 200 days as well? just to mention it... 1 day left!! DennisWilles 16:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 100th day Congratulations! Here I thought I was going to be the first one to get the 100 consecutive days badge ... guess where I am? Yup, 99 days. Though I was stunned to see Hobbes pop up with the 60 days badge recently - I figured he would have had 100 long before anyone else. 2ks4 03:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and good luck with yours. Nope i saw no one earned it yet and kept going. Animeman7890 03:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you need any help gaining Kingpin or Poker Ace? Animeman7890 03:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just started back into RDR multiplayer this past week after the PSN outage and those are two of the trophies I don't have yet. I should be on again this Friday or Saturday. During the PSN outage it sounds like we had the same plan - I played through InFamous too. I finished the story once, playing as evil. 2ks4 04:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I gained all the trophies for that game when the network was down I will be on Saturday 10am pacific time with the guy above this message. I have a stradigy that might work with getting Kingpin but still need 3 others one can trust to get Poker Ace Animeman7890 04:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC)